Lilian's Secret
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: This is just a short story about my own character, Lilian and her feelings toward King Julien. I hope you all like this story! Rated K. Romance/Friendship. Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar or any of its characters! I do own Lilian, Weasel, and Patch, but Weasel and Patch are only mentioned in this story and doesn't make an appearance.**

**Note: This story takes place before the movies. It's just a short story about Lilian's feelings toward King Julien. If people like this story, I might make more stories like this one and put my other lemur characters in them :)**

* * *

><p>The leaves on the trees danced as a creature pasted through them. A paw appeared and moved the leaves aside as a lemur stepped out into the open, flicking its ringtail and straighten the crown on its head before it fell off. The other lemur that parted the leaves for the king ran to his side, getting on her knees and looking down at the ground. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything. Glancing back at the king, she felt pride for him when she didn't see an ounce of fear in him. In fact there was excitement in his sparkling eyes.<p>

The king suddenly turned around and called into the leaves. "Maurice!" he demanded to his adviser. "Are you gonna be making me wait here all day?"

A few moments passed, where the female lemur tried to scoot closer to the king but he didn't notice, until finally a dark gray lemur pushed his way out of the leaves and stood in front of the king. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he panted. "I was slowed down because of him."

Suddenly a small lemur ran out of the leaves and ran to the king, straight to his feet, wrapping his arms around them. The king almost lost his balance but the female lemur saved him from falling out of the tree just in time. When she looked up at him she saw anger burning in his eyes as he stared down at the small lemur.

The mouse lemur laughed and said," Hello."

"No touching the royal feet!" the king screamed as he kicked the little lemur out of the tree and right into...

"Oh no," Maurice murmured. "Fosse territory..."

The king sighed and said," Oh great, look what Mort did now?"

"But King Julien," Maurice protected," you were the one who kicked him into their territory."

The king snapped his gaze to his adviser and asked," Are you questioning your king, Maurice?" He flicked the lemur on the nose which made him stumble a little.

The female lemur could see that an argument could happen so she ran in between them and pointed out," We need to get Mort back. That's all that matters right now."

She could see Maurice was mad but his loyalty to his king pervert him from yelling at him so he just nodded and jumped into the next tree that brought him into Fosse territory.

"Thanks," she heard a voice say behind her and she turned around in surprised. The king never thanked anyone! She stammered a "your welcome" and followed Maurice. The branched moved out of under her when the king joined them but it soon still again.

They could see Mort looking around a few trees away but he was frozen with fear, afraid that a Fosse could come out of nowhere and eat him. None of the lemurs wanted to call to him because they could be overheard. They just had to get to their friend without being seen.

Jumping from tree to tree, they finally got to where Mort was. They looked at each other.

"Okay, Maurice, go get him," Julien order.

"What? Me?" Maurice's eyes were wide as he stared up at his king.

"Yes," the male ring-tail lemur replied instantly.

The female lemur sighed. "I'll go get him."

The two males turn to her.

"No. It's too dangerous, Lilian. You can't," Maurice said. "The king told me to do it so I will." Before Lilian could stop him, he jumped out of the tree and slowly walked over to the little, frightened lemur. It wasn't until he was right upon him that Mort realize he was near. As soon as the mouse lemur saw his friend he ran to him and gave him a big hug. Lilian could see him shivering.

Maurice turned to walk back to the tree, still holding onto Mort, but suddenly three dog-like creatures jumped out of the bushes right under the tree Julien and Lilian was hiding in. Lilian gasped and buried her face into Julien's fur. She felt the king move around her but she didn't want to know what was about to happen.

Suddenly he jumped up and she noticed he grabbed a vine. Looking down, she saw that the Fosse surrounded Maurice and Mort. Then Julien held her tight as he jumped out of the tree, aiming straight for one of the Fosse, who turned just in time to be kicked in the face. Julien and Lilian dropped beside their friends.

"Run!" Julien screamed as he took off for their side of the island with everyone following them. Lilian didn't have to look back to know that the Fosse was right behind them.

"We need to get in the trees!" Maurice said, panting from the run.

They all ran to the nearest tree and climbed it, but they didn't stopped there. They kept moving from tree to tree as the crashing of the fossa faded in the distance. Finally they stopped and took a rest. Lilian found herself sitting beside the king, their furs brushing. _He's so brave, _she thought, admiring the king. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Mort though.

"Thank you for saving me, King Julien!" he said, hugging him.

Julien pushed him off, but before he could speak, Maurice said," I saved you, too, you know!"

"But it was King Julien who swung down on that vine and kicked that fossa in the face. Oh!" he added as if something just came to him, running to Julien's feet and rubbing it. "How's the royal feet?"

"Sore but good." Julien kicked Mort away. Then he stood up. "We should be getting back."

* * *

><p>The plane was quiet but Lilian knew he was here. She climbed into the entranced and looked around. There he was, sitting in one of the seats, staring out the windows. Was he asking the Sky Spirits something? If he was, she didn't want to disturb him.<p>

She glanced around, wondering where Julien's brother was, but she didn't see Patch anywhere, and she soon gave up the search, wanting to only focus on Julien.

She heard something behind her and she spun around but relax when she saw Maurice. "Hey," he greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...wanted to see the king," she said.

He nodded, understanding and laughter in his eyes. "Your Majesty?" he called to the king, who turned to his adviser. "Lilian is here to see you."

Jumping up, Julien joined the other lemurs. "Hey, Lilian, is there something I can do for you?" He smiled at her and it sent shivers up her spine.

She swallowed nervously and asked," Can I stay the night here?"

Both Julien and Maurice looked surprise. "Why?" the king asked. "Won't Weasel be wondering where you are?"

She shook her head. "I asked him already and he said it was okay. Besides," she added," he's not my real brother. He doesn't need to look after me all the time. I don't really need looking after. I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

Maurice smiled. "Of course. It's fine with me if it's fine with you, Your Majesty?"

Julien thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay." Then he walked off to where he was seating and looked out the window at the gathering darkness.

Maurice looked at their king, then back at Lilian whispering," Good luck with that one."

Lilian watched as he walked off, probably to his own bed. She sat in the seat next to the king and saw that he could barely keep his eyes open. "Why don't you go to sleep, my king?" she suggested gently.

He glanced at her, but a yawned interrupted anything he could have said.

"You had a really rough day," she continued. She looked around while the king lay down on the seat and spotted a blanket. She grabbed it and covered him up. She watched as his breathing slowed until she was sure he was asleep.

Sighing softly, she leaned farther into the seat, glancing over at Julien every once in a while. It wasn't long until she started getting tired herself. She lay down, but before she closed her eyes, she looked once more at the king.

_I wish I could tell him how I feel when I'm around him, _Lilian thought as she curled up in a tighter ball. _I wish I could tell him that I love him..._Then she drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming about her beloved king and the life they could have if she had the courage to tell him how she feels about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**The End!**

**I hope you all like this short story!**


End file.
